


care and loyalty [podfic]

by ipreferaviators



Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Good Omens Tinyfics #2Author's summary:Aziraphale is not looking at Crowley’s hands. He’s not doing a lot of things-– not thinking how the slim-fitting coat makes him look even longer and leaner than usual, not taking note of the curve of his calf in his stockings, not trying to guess where he’s looking behind those dark glasses. But most of all he’s not looking at Crowley’s hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	care and loyalty [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [care and loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099734) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[care and loyalty (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o2ua8u7dfe8mxgo/Care%20and%20Loyalty.mp3)

Written by Elsajeni, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
